Sandy Riddle (Marauders Era) (BOOK ONE)
by KMW10151998
Summary: Sandy Riddle is Voldemort's daughter. Sirius Black doesn't care. He is in love with Sandy Riddle. Soon everyone finds out that Sirius Black is in love with Sandy Riddle. Most of the Death Eater families approve but none of the light side. Even his best mates (James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Lupin) does not approve. What will everyone do about Sirius and his love for Sandy?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **(This is the Marauders Era)**

A sixteen-year-old Ravenclaw walked past a group of boys - knew as the Marauders. The boys' names are: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black had his eyes on the girl - Sandy Riddle. She never talks to anyone because everyone is afraid of her because she is Voldemort's daughter. That doesn't Sirius to have his eyes on her.

"Mate, I don't know how you can like her. She is Voldemort's daughter. You don't know if she is just like him," James Potter told Sirius when he notice that Sirius was staring after Sandy again.

None of Sirius' mates understand how or why he likes Sandy. Everyone knows that she is Voldemort's daughter and she lives with him.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and said, "She is the only girl that caught my eyes and she is playing hard to get. I want her."

He stood up and ran after her.

"Sandy!"

She stopped and looked behind her and saw Sirius Black.

She blushed when she notice that Sirius was running after her and was going to talk to her. She has a crush on Sirius since their third year of Hogwarts. They are in their sixth year of Hogwarts.

"Hey, Sirius. How are you?" She asked him when he got up to her.

They started to walk next to each other.

"I am fine now that I am talking to you. How is your day, Sandy?"

"It's okay. I just wished that I have friends. Father said that he can make people be my friends but they will not be true friends," she said sadly.

"I don't understand why people are afraid of you. Yes, you are Voldemort's daughter but you are nothing like him. I can tell. You are your own person and people should see that," Sirius said seriously.

Sandy looked at him through her bangs and smiled.

"Thanks, Sirius. That was deep and you are never deep," she said.

Sirius smirked and asked, "How would you know that I am never deep?"

Sandy smacked Sirius' on the chest while he laughed.

"Don't be gross, Sirius! That's not funny!"

"You walked into that one, Sandy," Sirius laughed.

Sirius put his arm around her shoulder and they just laughed. People that saw them looked either confuse or afraid. The eldest Black child was laughing and hanging out with Voldemort's daughter. They didn't know what to think to that.

 **10151998**

Sandy was walking down the hall when she saw Sirius' family. They looked at her when she walked up to them.

"Good evening, Princess," Orion Black said.

"Evening, Lord Black and Mrs. Black. Hello, Regulus."

"Hello, Princess," Regulus Black said softly.

"Lord and Mrs. Black, what are you doing here?" Sandy asked.

"We need to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore about something important," Orion replied, " How is your sixth year here?"

Sandy smiled and said, "Amazing. I know that father would make people to be my friend but I want real friends and your son, Sirius Black, is always hanging around me. I do like him a lot. Maybe even love him. He is the best person to have around. He even punch three of the older Gryffindor because they were calling me names."

Orion and Walburga Black were shocked to hear that their eldest son was protecting the Dark Lord's daughter. That's when they saw Professor Minerva McGonagall walking down the hall with Sirius following her. He had his head hanging down low.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, how is your evening?" McGonagall asked.

Sirius looked up a little and Sandy gasped. She force his head up more.

"Miss. Riddle, leave Mr. Black alone. I am taking him to Headmaster Dumbledore."

Sandy glared angrily at her and said angrily, "You are not going to being him to Dumbledore! He is hurt! Can you not see that?!"

"He got hurt because he got into a fight."

"I allow got into the fight because the older boys in the Gryffindor common room would not stop talking shit about Sandy. Yes, she is Voldemort's daughter but she is nothing like him. People need to see that. This is not my fault," Sirius said angrily.

"You shouldn't worry what people say about Miss. Riddle, Mr. Black."

"I should worry about I am in love her and I don't want to see her hurting," Sirius replied.

Everyone (but McGonagall) gasped in shock.

Sirius looked at Sandy and saw that she was staring at him.

"What I said about me loving you, Sandy, is true. I would do anything for you. You are my everything. You complete my world. I don't care your father is Voldemort. I love you and want to be with you," Sirius said seriously.

"I don't think my father will approve of this, Sirius. You are a Gryffindor and he hates Gryffindor."

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "I really don't give a fuck what your father thinks, Sandy. I think that he would have you married off into a wealth family, won't he?"

"Mr. Black, we need to get going," McGonagall said angrily.

Sirius rolled his eyes up and walked away with McGonagall.

Sandy looked at Orion and Walburga.

"Princess, I will have a talk with your father. Lord Malfoy has been trying to get the Dark Lord to marry you off to his son. I think that I have better luck with you be married off to my son and I love that idea," Orion said with smile on his face.

Orion and Walburga Black like the idea of Sirius being married to Sandy Riddle. They now want to happy when they heard that Sirius is in love with Sandy and it seems like Sandy loves him back. They have better chances than Lord Malfoy.


End file.
